1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector; particularly, the present invention relates to a connector capable of fastening the wire-carrying cover without using an auxiliary tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, twisted-pair (TP) cables are the most prevalent network cable used in a local area network (LAN). The twisted-pair cable is composed of four pairs of different color wires (totally eight wires). Twisted-pair cables have the advantages of low cost, high connection reliability, easy maintenance, and high speed, such as 1000 Mbps or more. Twisted-pair cables can be applicable not only for data transmission but also for signal transmission such as voice signal or other multimedia signal transmission. Hence, twisted-pair cables have become one of the most favorite cables for network cabling. There are generally two types of twisted-pair cables including shielded twisted-pair (STP) cables and unshielded twisted-pair (UTP) cables, wherein the shielded twisted-pair cable is better in shielding electromagnetic radiations but much more expensive.
In constructing a network, the network performance will be affected by the connection quality of twisted-pair cables. As shown in FIG. 1, the Taiwanese Patent No. M277130 discloses a clip 40 for assembling a plurality of cables 20 inserted in the trough 13 of the wire-carrying cover 10 with a body 30 having a plurality of terminal 31. When employing the clip 40 to press the wire-carrying cover 10 and the body 30 together, the terminal 31 can pierce through the outer insulating material of the cable 20 so as to electrically connect with the conductor (generally a copper wire) of the cable 20 and achieve the goal of assembly.
However, for constructing an enterprise LAN, a plenty of time and labor cost are necessary when employing the clip 40 to assemble the wire-carrying cover 10 with the body 30. Consequently, the inventor proposes an inventive connector to overcome the above-mentioned problem and achieve other objectives.